<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finish Line by Cars_Geek_24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845894">Finish Line</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cars_Geek_24/pseuds/Cars_Geek_24'>Cars_Geek_24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:P, All the feels :P, Angst, Comfort, F/M, Finally decided to sit down and write it, Friendship, Hurt, I've been brewing this idea for a literal year, If You Squint - Freeform, Micro-based off of The Art of Racing in the Rain, More characters to come as the story goes on, Romance, Sowy, Yay muse for getting me to sit down in a chair and write, i had this idea for a while, irregular updates, lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:40:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cars_Geek_24/pseuds/Cars_Geek_24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy Anderson is a Type-1 Diabetic adult woman, who works as a trainer for newly-disabled children and loves to run marathons. Nick Dawson is a mechanical engineer who works for Ford and dreams of being a film director. They meet through a mutual friend, and immediately take a liking to one another. Join them as they both encounter love, friendships, tragedy, and new beginnings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daisy Anderson/Nick Dawson, Kate Wilson/Nolan Sanders, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Starting Line: Part I & II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, again! This is a completely made-up story by me. Semi-based off of The Art of Racing in the Rain, but mostly my own ideas. Just some things here and there taken from the movie and book. This story stars Daisy Anderson and Nick Dawson, my OCs. However, unlike my other story, Friendship is Forever, this is not a real-life equivalent story. Just most of the same characters are used. OK. Enjoy! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Part 1</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It was a cold October afternoon in Chicago, Illinois. There was a small building called<em> Sanders Therapy and Rehabilitation Center</em>, located on the edge of the buzzing city. A 27-year-old, Type-1 Diabetic woman works there as a trainer for newly-disabled children. Coach Daisy Anderson is her name, and she loves her job.</p><p>
  
</p><p>            “That’s it, Joshua! Just a few more feet! You got it! You can do it!”</p><p> </p><p>            Joshua hopped a little further. He was almost to the other side of the gym. He may not have legs anymore, but he had the mindset that it didn’t matter. He was Joshua Ledbetter, for crying out loud! He was unstoppable. At least, that’s how coach Daisy taught him to think.</p><p> </p><p>            Before he knew it, he was at the finish line. Well, at least the piece of duct tape that had ‘finish line’ written in sharpie declared it so. Joshua smiled great big up at the coach. Daisy smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>            “See, I knew you had it in you!” She cheered. Daisy squatted down and moved her hand to Joshua’s 3-foot height. Joshua slapped his hand down Daisy’s.</p><p>           </p><p>            “Way to go, buddy!” Joshua’s dad called. Daisy stood back up.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah! Kiddo’s doing absolutely amazing! You’d think he’d been getting around like this his whole life!” Daisy praised the young 8-year-old.</p><p> </p><p>            “Thanks, Coach Daisy!” The young boy cheered. He hopped over to his dad, who placed him back in his wheelchair.</p><p> </p><p>            “Thanks so much, Ms. Anderson,” the boy’s father thanked gratefully. He shook the young 27-year-old woman’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>            “Don’t mention it,” she humbly answered. “And call me Daisy. I can’t wait to have Joshua back! Same time next Thursday?”</p><p> </p><p>            “Absolutely,” Joshua’s dad confirmed. “We’ll see you then!” With that, the boy and his father left. Daisy waved.</p><p> </p><p>            She turned and headed to the lockers to grab her stuff. As she stood in front of her locker, another trainer she was very familiar with walked in. Kate Wilson. A physical therapist that worked alongside Daisy. Kate would take in the newly disabled adults, and train them much like Daisy did with the children.</p><p> </p><p>            “How was your day, DD,” Kate asked. Daisy reached into her locker for her duffel bag.</p><p> </p><p>            “It was good. Joshua really hit his stride, today. And Alyssa was able to do 5 pushups!” Daisy loved her juvenile clienteles like they were her own children. She was always proud of herself, and the children, when they accomplished something for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>            “Aww, how wonderful! You are so good with those kiddos, Daisy,” Kate responded cheerfully. She reached into her locker for her own duffel. The door to the locker room opened, and Nolan Sanders walked in.</p><p> </p><p>            “Hey, ladies,” he greeted. He walked over to his locker and fiddled with his lock. Kate patted his shoulder. Daisy reached into her duffel and pulled out her insulin shot.</p><p> </p><p>              “Are you still going for dinner with Nick tonight?” Kate asked the young man. Nolan was her fiancée. The two of them met though the mutual love of running marathons. They started their own physical therapy facility. Nolan handled both adult and juvenile clients that had been injured, and helped them build back strength. Kate worked with the adult clients that were newly disabled. Daisy loved marathons, too, and naturally, met and hit it off with Nolan and Kate at one of the 5Ks. Of course, being a trainer herself, Nolan and Kate hired her as a full-time coach for newly disabled kids.</p><p> </p><p>              “Yeah, I still plan to,” Nolan answered Kate. Daisy finished administering her insulin shot and sat on the bench behind her for a moment to let the medication sink in. She looked up at Nolan.</p><p> </p><p>             “Who is Nick?” she asked the 27-year-old male physical therapist. Nolan looked over to Daisy.</p><p> </p><p>             “He’s an old friend of mine from college,” he responded. “We met in film appreciation class. Been friends ever since.” Kate rubbed her fiancées shoulders. She smiled at Nolan.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, Nick is so sweet. He loves movies and anything to do with them. Hard to believe he’s still single,” she thought aloud. Daisy smiled crookedly.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, he sounds like a real catch,” she joked, sarcastically. She reached into her duffel for a bottle of water. Nolan looked at Daisy thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>            “Come on, DD! Don’t be rude,” Kate scolded. Daisy shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>            “You know, Daisy,” Nolan started. “I think you and Nick could hit it off pretty well. You should meet him sometime.” Daisy chuckled into her water bottle. She set it down.</p><p> </p><p>            “Pfft, yeah. Okay, Nolan. I know you and Kate are practically forcing me into dating, but you know none of them have worked out. I mean come on. You remember how terrible that date with Sam went?!” Daisy scrutinized. Kate made a defensive stance.</p><p> </p><p>            “Come on, Sam Anderson was just about the funniest guy I know!” she recalled. “You just didn’t like that he had the same last name.” Daisy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>            “No, it was because the guy was flirting with the waitress <em>while I was there</em>!” Daisy remembered, sourly. Kate sighed. Nolan closed his locker. He walked up to Daisy and placed a hand on her shoulder. Daisy looked up at him with one of those annoyed ‘really…’ looks.</p><p> </p><p>            “Come on, Daisy. Why don’t you and Kate join us tonight. If you don’t like Nick, you don’t like him. But please, for Kate and I; come. Just this once,” Nolan proposed. Daisy scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>            “Just this <em>once</em>,” she repeated, rolling her eyes. Kate walked up and knelt down by Daisy.</p><p> </p><p>            “Please?” Kate tried.</p><p> </p><p>            “We promise, this is the last time we drag you into meeting a guy. We just want you to be happy. Like us,” Nolan promised.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, like us,” Kate repeated, giving her fiancée a look. Nolan shrugged. Daisy sighed and thought a couple of times. After a few moments she sighed again.</p><p> </p><p>            “This is the last time you’ll do this to me?” she asked. “No more set-ups. No more dates?”</p><p> </p><p>            Nolan and Kate nodded with a smile. “We promise,” Kate confirmed. Daisy shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>            “Fine,” she conceded. “But if this goes South, I’m expecting y ‘all to double my pay next week.” She stood up and grabbed her duffel. Nolan smiled great big and Kate stood back up and hugged her friend.</p><p> </p><p>            “Deal,” Nolan confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>            “We promise, this will go wonderfully,” Kate promised. “And if it doesn’t, I’ll be your wing-woman.” Daisy laughed. She released Kate from the hug.</p><p>            “I’m not holding my breath,” Daisy joked. Kate laughed. They grabbed their stuff and started walking towards the entrance to lock up.</p><p> </p><p>            “Alright, I’ll just text Nick and tell him I’m bringing you two,” Nolan thought.</p><p> </p><p>            “I’ll go home and clean up and meet y ‘all at 7. That good?” Daisy confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah, that should be fine. Nick’s probably coming straight from work, anyway.” Nolan thought aloud.</p><p> </p><p>            “Got it,” Daisy responded with a smile. “Text me the address.” With that, the Type-1 Diabetic trainer headed out to her small blue Honda Civic, and drove home to her apartment.  What was she getting herself into?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Part 2</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>28-year-old Nick Dawson tapped his fingers on the computer system he was working on. He was ready to go home and perhaps hibernate for a few months, but he had promised to go to dinner with Nolan later that night. Nick was sick to death of technology. He had been staring at this same computer system all week. Why did they need a <em>computer</em> in a <em>truck</em>, again?</p><p> </p><p>            Nick had been through a particularly difficult week of work. On Monday, he got electrocuted by one of those pesky wires because a fairly new employee didn’t hear him say ‘<em>don’t plug it in yet, Gerald</em>.’ It was fine, though. He could work with <em>one </em>hand for the rest of the day at a<em> factory</em>. Then on Wednesday, his coworker slipped on a Phillips-head screwdriver and fell into Nick’s computer system that was <em>almost finished</em>, and knocked it into the concrete floor, because that’s just how life threw curveballs at Arkansas native Nick Dawson. Oh well. At least he was getting paid a good salary.</p><p> </p><p>            As bad as it all sounded, <em>Ford Motor Company </em>was great. They gave him his big break right smack out of college. Nick was no Albert Einstein, but he did like tinkering. Thus, his mechanical engineering degree came along and blessed him with a job opportunity in Chicago, Illinois.</p><p> </p><p>            Nolan was the one who found the job opportunity for Nick, ironically. The two were inseparable friends from college, and always looked out for one another. Nick loved Nolan like a brother, but boy, the talkative physical therapist did get on the engineer’s nerves when he kept setting him up on numerous dates. That failed. Miserably.</p><p> </p><p>            Nick wanted to find someone, eventually, but he was quite content as a bachelor at the moment, thank you very much.</p><p> </p><p>            The clock striking 6 O’clock broke Nick of his thoughts. He was relieved to find that it was quitting time at last, and wasted no time putting his tools away. The adult male grabbed his phone, car keys, and coffee cup, then proceeded to walk out of the gargantuan assembly plant. Nick unlocked his fairly new red Ford Mustang GT, and headed to the restaurant Nolan had told him to meet him at.</p><p> </p><p>            Nick sighed. In a way, he secretly wished he could drive-thru Arby’s, go home, take a shower, and go to bed, but Nolan was his best friend. He couldn’t let him down. So, as tired as the engineer was, Nick drove to the restaurant called <em>Stacy’s</em>, located in the heart of Chicago.</p><p> </p><p>            Nick pulled up his text message line with Nolan, and proceeded to hook up the address to his sports cars’ navigational system. As he finished typing in the destination, Nick saw another text come in from Nolan.</p><p> </p><p>            “Hmm,” Nick groaned. “What does he want now…” He read the message that wrote:</p><p> </p><p>            <em>Nolan: Hey Nick! Slight change in plans. Do still come to Stacy’s, but I’m bringing Kate and one of our coworkers with me. I think you’ll like her. </em><em>😉</em><em> See you in a bit, man!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>            “Great,” Nick thought. “Another famous “Nolan Sanders Dating Attempt”. Just what I need.” Nick was not in any mood to try and fail miserably at making conversation with another woman. He knew <em>exactly</em> how it would go.</p><p> </p><p>            He would sit right across from her. They would shake hands awkwardly. He would attempt to make conversation about the latest film, and she would have no idea what he’d be talking about. At some point then, he would spill his drink all over the place because that’s just how Nick Dawson functions around women. Then she would proceed to make a fake phone call and bale out on him, leaving him to pay the bill. Fantastic. Why <em>was</em> he still friends with Nolan, anyway?</p><p>            Nick sighed. There was no way out of this one, now. Nolan would have to drag him into that restaurant kicking and screaming. Nick decided he may just need a glass of wine tonight. He didn’t normally drink anything alcoholic, but, after the week he’d had, he felt it was appropriate. He didn’t have work tomorrow, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>            Nick drove on autopilot, thinking to himself. Nolan had never mentioned having another coworker besides Kate, much to Nick’s surprise. Nolan was a chatty person at nature, especially about his job, and not even mentioning something about a coworker? That was out of the ordinary for him. </p><p> </p><p>            Nick shook his head as his navigational system led him to the destination. He struggled to find a parking spot as it was Friday night, smack-dab in the middle of Chicago. He finally, by the grace of God Himself, found a spot under a tree, where knowing his luck, he’d surely find bird droppings coating his Mustang when he came back out.</p><p> </p><p>            The engineer shut off the car and prepared himself for whatever ridiculous situation Nolan had thrown him into this time. After thinking a moment, Nick decided to delay the encounter even more by texting Nolan.</p><p> </p><p>            <em>Nick:</em> <em>Hey, man. I’m here. Y ‘all have a table yet or what? </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>In no time, Nick’s message got marked ‘read,’ then a response came soon after.  </p><p> </p><p>            <em>Nolan: Yeah. We’re actually right by the fish aquarium. You can’t miss it. Come inside, and you’ll see what I mean. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>            Nolan: BTW, plus one is here and you’ll be sitting across from her :P</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>            Nick kind of wanted to say a few choice words right then, but he thought better of it, and decided to bite the bullet and just get this nightmarish night over with. He walked to the door of the restaurant, which was quite hard to find considering the <em>small town</em> that basically parked outside of it. Of all the restaurants Nolan could’ve picked. This one had to be it.</p><p> </p><p>            This was the one of the few times Nick believed his 5’9” stature worked in his favor. He was able to push past and under all the many bodies and find his way to the entrance. He spotted the tip of the aquarium Nolan mentioned. The poor engineer had to practically crawl on the floor like a crab in order to reach his destination. It was proving to be quite the challenge.</p><p>            A knock in the head by someone’s elbow practically did it for the tired young man, but a glimpse at one very pretty young lady knocked Nick’s mind away from any thoughts he’d had previously.</p><p> </p><p>            She had long wavy brown hair. Her eyes were a blue-grey, and she had a small amount of cherry-red lipstick on. She wore a buffalo-check, red flannel shirt and a silver necklace that contained a small cross. She had a pretty smile.</p><p> </p><p>            “Hey, Nick, you found us!” he heard a voice call. It was Nolan.</p><p> </p><p>            Nolan made sure to grab Nick’s arm to confirm he’d made it the rest of the way to the table without any further complications. Kate waved at him. Nick was still in a daze.</p><p> </p><p>            “Glad you could make it, Nick,” Kate welcomed.</p><p> </p><p>            “Yeah!” Nolan agreed. Nick sat down in the wooden chair that sat across from… Oh.</p><p> </p><p>            “Nick, I’d like you to meet my coworker, Daisy Anderson,” Nolan introduced, gesturing towards the pretty lady sitting across from them, with whom Nick was immediately infatuated with. The woman waved shyly and smiled kindly. She was even more beautiful up close. She wasn’t the typical beauty queen, but she was certainly an attractive tomboy. Nick appreciated that more than he cared to admit.</p><p> </p><p>            Time stood still, and Nick had a feeling that Nolan had finally gotten this one right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Predilection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yay! Chapter 2! It's been 3 months+ since I posted chapter 1, so here's another! (IDK if anyone was waiting for this thing, but whatever. Here you go. :P</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment below if you want more, or what you think about the chapter! :P</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2: Predilection </p><p>	Daisy was perfectly content being a bachelorette. Going to work every weekday, ordering take-out from Panera Bread, and then binge-watching Pixar, Marvel, and Star Wars movies to her hearts content was perfectly fine with her. She could do whatever she wanted without another person breathing down her neck. She didn’t need no man. At least, she thought she didn’t. </p><p>	Then a guy named Nick walked, or rather crawled, into her life. That’s when Daisy really questioned whether she knew herself or not. </p><p>	This Nick was not bad looking; not that any of her other failed dates were ugly or anything. Nick was different, though. Daisy could already tell. He had short, but wavy brunette hair, that had the cutest swoosh-up in the back. He had on some very rectangular glasses that accentuated his gorgeous hazel eyes. He had on a simple grey button-down and some black jeans. His shoes were very scuffed up. The guy was not tall by any means, but Daisy liked shorter guys. Or, maybe the man standing in front of her made the young woman believe that.</p><p>	Daisy stuck out her hand to shake. “Hi, Nick,” she started, mentally kicking herself for making a handshake her first impression on this poor, tired-looking man. She really needed to get out more, didn’t she? “I’m Daisy. I’m a trainer for the disabled kids at Nolan and Kate’s place.” Way to word vomit, Daisy she thought to herself. </p><p>	The man in front of her didn’t seem to mind in the least, however. He shook himself from his thoughts and smiled back at her. He took her hand and shook it. Daisy did her best not to think about how nice his warm hand felt in hers. “Nice to meet you, Daisy,” the man named Nick responded politely. Daisy’s lizard brain couldn’t help but revel in listening to the young male’s quiet, countryish, tenor voice. </p><p>	Nick finally sat down in his chair. The waitress came by the four friends’ table to take their drink orders. Oh, how Daisy wished she could enjoy a nice glass of wine, but she stuck to her guns with a good old-fashioned lemonade. She knew from past experience that her insulin shot didn’t agree with a cool glass of chardonnay. There were some days she would take a risk, but she didn’t feel compelled to embarrass herself in front of the handsome stranger sitting in front of her.<br/>

</p>
<p> “So, how was work, Nicky?” Nolan asked, breaking the awkward silence. Nick folded his menu, having decided what he wanted, then turned to his best friend. He sighed tiredly. Daisy knew that sigh fairly well, herself. She knew without hearing Nick answer that he had a flop-week. </p><p>	“It was… quite long,” admitted the 28-year-old engineer. “But pay is great. I won’t complain. You got me my big break, after all, Nolan,” finished Nick. He gave a nice smile to Nolan. Nolan laughed.</p><p>	“Hey, don’t give me all the credit, Nick. You had to be smart enough to be an engineer to begin with. I couldn’t’ve helped you there, now, could I?” Nick laughed out loud. Daisy’s stomach did a flop at the joyous sound, which she definitely kept to herself. </p><p>	“Where do you work?” Daisy asked with sudden ability to form syllables. Nick looked over to her and Daisy’s butterfly-filled stomach didn’t think she’d ever be able to tear her gaze away from Nick’s gorgeous hazel eyes. Even though she’d known him for all of 5 minutes. </p><p>	“Ford Motor Company. Just on the outskirts of the city,” Nick responded. “I’m a mechanical engineer there.” Daisy lit up. She couldn’t help it. She had always wanted to be an engineer. But the college she was accepted into didn’t offer the major. Thus, she discovered her love for physical therapy and training.</p><p>	“You’re an engineer?! That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to be an automotive engineer, too,” the young woman exclaimed excitedly. Nick gave her an amused expression, but in a kind way. </p><p>	“Yeah? I know. It gets hard at times, but, in the end, I do love my job,” Nick reasoned honestly. Daisy smiled. She had only just met this Nick guy, but she had a major crush on him already. </p><p>	“I’ll bet. Do you get to work on the Mustang’s?” an enthused Daisy asked, talking a sip from her lemonade. Nick followed suit, taking a sip from his iced tea. He set down the glass, an even brighter smile on his face. </p><p>	“You know it. You know about Mustang’s? Most women I talk to think I’m talking about a horse.” </p><p>	Daisy laughed heartily. “Pfft, I know less about horses. Now those Shelby’s and GT’s; dang. I wish I could afford one.” Nick laughed with Daisy.  </p><p>	Nolan and Kate felt like third-wheels. They shared a knowing glance. They had a feeling this set-up might just be their winning ticket. </p><p>	“Well, you know,” Nick started with a chuckle. “I get an employee discount. I actually own one of those puppies, myself.” Daisy lit up. </p><p>	Nolan rolled his eyes with a smirk. He couldn’t believe how well this was going. His usually subdued, quiet, polite, and not-one-to-boast friend was having the time of his life. Nolan had never seen his college buddy so enthused about…anything really. At least for a few years. In other words, it was clear, to both Nolan and Kate, that Nick was quite infatuated by a certain diabetic trainer.</p><p>	“Shoot, no way!” Daisy exclaimed with a grin. She almost knocked over her glass. “Now, I have to see it after we finish, man.” Kate snorted at Daisy’s word choice in that last part. Her friend really did bro-up with the guys. At least, the ones she liked. </p><p>	“It’s a date,” Nick confirmed. It was Nolan’s turn to snort at his buddy’s word choice. He didn’t think Nick had ever said the word ‘date’ to a woman in his entire existence. “Even better,” Nick continued. “I could take you for a ride, sometime.”</p><p>	“Now that’s a date,” Daisy said half-jokingly, but also half-serious. Nick laughed. </p><p>	“You got it.” He replied with a wink. </p><p>	Shortly thereafter, the food came out and the squadron began to have their dinner. Daisy left hers untouched after they said their prayer, and dug through her purse for her insulin shot. It was quick and painless, and so she sat for an extra 10 minutes before she began to eat. </p><p>	Nick watched her with curiosity and shock. Nolan and Kate noticed this, but decided not to say anything. Nolan just kicked his friend lightly under the table to rid him of his surprise. Daisy, however, was quick to take notice, and shook her head with a smile. </p><p>	“I have Type-1 Diabetes, if you were wondering what that shot was for, Nick,” she replied simply. “I have to take insulin 10-minutes before eating.” Nick felt kind of dumb.<br/>
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to look so…silly,” the engineer replied with some embarrassment. Daisy smiled knowingly and took a bite of her chicken salad. </p><p>	“You’re cool, man. I imagine you haven’t been out on many dates with girls like me.” If she hadn’t said it in such a laid-back manner, Nick would’ve thought she was admonishing him. He blushed slightly with an embarrassed chuckle. </p><p>	“I mean, I don’t go on many dates to begin with. Just a bunch of people Nolan and Kate set me up with,” Nick admitted without shame, but some hurt-pride that he couldn’t get a girl on his own. NOT that he needed one, or anything. </p><p>	Daisy practically snorted her chicken salad out her nose. “Dude, same. I couldn’t even begin to tell you about this guy named Sam they set me up with last time…” Nick let out a loud, trumpet-like laugh. </p><p>	“I know. Why do we even listen to them, anymore?” Nick chuckled. </p><p>	“Yeah, we need new friends, don’t we?” Daisy agreed. The duo heard throats clear beside them. </p><p>	“We’re right here, you know,” Nolan replied lamely. His fiancée nodded. </p><p>	“Yeah, don’t forget who introduced you two to each other, huh,” Kate agreed. Nick and Daisy laughed. </p><p>	“Alright, you win. 1 point goes to the Sanders-Wilson team, out of, oh, how many hundreds of other failed attempts?” Nick joked. Daisy let out a belt-like laugh of her own. </p><p>	Nolan rolled his eyes and Kate just looked offended. Fake-offended, of course. “Oh Nick, always the mathematician,” Nolan said with a shake of his head. </p><p>	“Whatever,” Nick blew-off. </p><p>	The squadron finished up their meal, paid up, and proceeded to leave the now not-so-crowded restaurant in hopes to head home without getting stuck in Chicago’s traffic. Not without Nick showing Daisy his prized blue Mustang GT. </p><p>	“And here she is,” Nick presented. Daisy ‘oohed’ at the vehicle in front of her. It was a beautiful pacific blue—one of the trainers’ favorite colors. </p><p>	“You absolutely owe me a ride in this baby,” Daisy said bluntly, without question, and with a pointed look in the engineer’s direction. Nick threw his hands up in defense and chuckled. </p><p>	“You got yourself a deal, Ms. Anderson. Let’s say, 6pm Saturday? You, me, and this old girl. Lake Shore Drive. Sound like a deal?” Nick suggested, subtly hinting at a date with the cute trainer in front of him. </p><p>	“You just bought yourself a date with me, Mr. Dawson,” Daisy agreed. “No takebacks, though. Understood?” Nick laughed for the umpteenth time that night. </p><p>	“You got it.” He promised. He and Daisy stood there for a moment, just looking at the other person across from them. Nolan and Kate just watched from the background, deciding just to head on to their car. But not without joking with their two clearly in-love friends. </p><p>	“Get a room, you two!” Nolan shouted. Kate just laughed her head off as they walked over to Nolan’s red Toyota Tundra. </p><p>	Both Nick and Daisy turned a various shade of red, which was quite obvious given their pale skin. “Shut up, Sanders!” Nick shouted back at his friend in a playful manner. </p><p>	Daisy just rolled her eyes as their friends laughed on and drove away. She turned back to Nick. “Well, I better be going, Dawson. It was great meeting you. See you Saturday.” She winked with a knowing grin on her face and walked sideways back to her car. </p><p>	Nick looked back to his new subject of infatuation. He waved goodbye. “You too, Anderson,” he called back. The two adults got in their cars and proceeded to drive home. </p><p>	Daisy knew as she pulled into her apartment complex that she was screwed. Nick was too cute, and she knew it. Endorphins and Estrogen clouded her love-sick brain. Yep. Daisy Anderson, 27, was definitely doomed.</p><p>	She couldn’t resist texting her best friends Katy and Katrine about her new crush that she had a second-first date with that Saturday, though. </p><p>	As Nick pulled up to his small home, he realized he had never actually liked a girl before. Never, ever. Zilch. No crushes in high school or anything. He had no idea what he was doing. What was he doing? A date? With an actual woman? That he legitimately arranged on his own with absolutely no influencing by Nolan or Kate whatsoever (for once)? </p><p>	Nick almost tripped over Olive when he walked into his home due to his clouded brain. He petted the young puppy in apology and fed her dinner, then got ready for bed. </p><p>	The engineer couldn’t help but smile to himself as he laid in bed with Olive sleeping at his feet. He couldn’t get those grey-blue eyes out of his mind. He didn’t want to assume anything, or get his hopes up.</p><p>	But he couldn’t wait for Saturday. More of Daisy, and it would be just them. No Nolan or Kate. Just them. Friday would take forever to get through. Even if he didn’t have work tomorrow.</p><p>	For once, Nick actually had a reasonable night’s sleep for the first time in years. </p><p>	Chicago was at peace for once, and two of its most beloved citizens were very much in love for the first time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lemme know if I got the Type-1 Diabetes stuff right. It's just me and Google for that. AND Comment below if you want more, or what you think about the chapter! :P</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, there's Chapter 1! IDK, when I'll get to posting Chapter 2, but I'm in the midst of writing it, so it MAY be out by like Saturday or something. Maybe even earlier if my muse allows me :O! Thanks for reading! Hope to see you guys soon! :)</p><p>P.S. What do y 'all think???? Eh???? Comments? Kudos? (If I'm lucky, lol).</p><p>P.P.S. IDK Type-1 Diabetes very well, so I'm kinda relying on Google rn, so, if any of y 'all have knowledge on Type-1, let me know in the comments! Thx :P!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>